YuiKaori
, , |website = Official Website }}YuiKaori (ゆいかおり) is a Japanese pop idol duo under KING RECORDS consisting of well-known voice actresses Ogura Yui and Ishihara Kaori. The duo was formerly a sub-unit of HAPPY! STYLE before its members left UP-FRONT STYLE in 2011. Afterwards, they became their own unit under another agency, Style Cube. The duo debuted in May 2010 with the release of their first single Our Steady Boy, which also acted as the ending theme for the anime Kiss × Sis. Later in 2013, the duo left Style Cub and signed under the voice acting agency Sigma Seven. As a duo, the two often voiced characters in the same television anime shows or video games, and their songs nearly always had an anime or video game tie-in. YuiKaori's highest selling single is Intro Situation with 10,334 copies sold. YuiKaori's lowest selling single is Futari / VIVIVID PARTY! with 927 copies sold. Shortly after the release of their compilation album Y&K, the duo announced that they had disbanded on June 30, 2017 so that they both could focus on their solo careers. After their disbandment, they both remained active as voice actresses, with Ogura Yui continuing her already established solo singing career under KING RECORDS, and Ishihara Kaori officially launching her own solo career under the Pony Canyon label in 2018. ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Members *Ogura Yui (小倉唯; Pink) *Ishihara Kaori (石原夏織; Blue) History 2008-2011: HAPPY! STYLE In October 2009, both Ishihara Kaori and Ogura Yui joined HAPPY! STYLE as Rookies members. On May 6, 2009, Ogura Yui graduated from being a rookie and became a full member. Ishihara Kaori followed Ogura in becoming a full member on September 7 of that same year. Later in September of 2009, the formation of the HAPPY! STYLE sub-unit YuiKaori was announced, consisting of Ishihara and Ogura as members. Their indies song, "Koi no Overtake", was released in the single "3 flavors only" on September 26, 2009. There was a release event for the single on October 6, 2009. On May 12, 2010, the unit releases their first and major debut single, Our Steady Boy. The single reached #64 of the Oricon charts. Following their debut, they released Futari / VIVIVID PARTY!, HEARTBEAT ga Tomaranai!, and Shooting Smile. 2011-2013: Style Cube In July 2011, HAPPY! STYLE disbanded when president Takami Yukihisa left UP-FRONT STYLE for a new agency - Style Cube. YuiKaori, along with , Matsunaga Maho, and Misawa Sachika are one of the few who transferred to the new agency. Together, they formed the group . On April 20, 2013, it was announced that YuiKaori will be graduating from . In September 2013, YuiKaori left Style Cube, and became affiliated with the voice acting agency, Sigma Seven. 2017: Disbandment The duo announced that they had disbanded on June 30, 2017. Discography Albums #2011.09.21 Puppy #2013.10.23 Bunny #2015.11.04 Bright Canary #2017.06.21 Y&K (Best Album) Singles #2010.05.12 Our Steady Boy #2010.07.21 Futari / VIVIVID PARTY! #2010.11.17 HEARTBEAT ga Tomaranai! #2011.04.06 Shooting☆Smile #2012.03.19 Kimi no YELL #2012.10.31 Wake Up!! #2013.03.13 Shiny Blue #2014.04.09 LUCKY DUCKY!! #2014.07.02 Intro Situation #2015.01.07 NEO SIGNALIFE #2015.08.05 Ring Ring Rainbow!! #2016.08.10 Promise You!! DVD/Blu-rays #2014.10.08 YuiKaori LIVE "BUNNY FLASH!!" #2015.06.03 YuiKaori LIVE "HEARTY PARTY!!" #2016.09.28 YuiKaori LIVE "RAINBOW CANARY!!" ~Tour & Nippon Budokan~ #2017.06.21 YuiKaori LIVE "Starlight Link" Photobooks *2012.09.18 YuiKaori (ゆいかおり) Works Radio *2010.09.17~12.03 YuiKaori no Jitsu♪ (ゆいかおりの実♪) *2011.01.03~09.30 YuiKaori no Jitsu♪ Digital (ゆいかおりの実♪デジタル) *2012.01.08~2014.03.31 YuiKaori no Jitsu♪ Digital (ゆいかおりの実♪デジタル) *2012.11.10~2014.03.29 YuiKaori no Jitsu♪ AM (ゆいかおりの実♪AM) *2014.04.06~2017.06.25 YuiKaori no Jitsu♪ (ゆいかおりの実♪) TV Programs *2010.05.16 Ongaku Tokushuu YuiKaori (音楽特集 ゆいかおり) *2010.10 PigooRadio~YuiKaori (PigooRadio〜ゆいかおり) *2012.03.16~10.11 Denpa Kenkyuu Sha (電波研究社) *2013.03.04 Anisong Plus (アニソンぷらす) *2014.04 Lis Ani! TV (リスアニ! TV) *2015.08.02 MUSIC JAPAN *2015.09.19 Anata no Ongaku (あたしの音楽) (with ) Stage Plays *2011.07.13~18 Q -Anata wa Daare?- (Q-あなたはだぁれ?-) Events *2009.10.25 YuiKaori×Hapiten♪×Tempaly no Wakuwaku Akimatsuri *2010.05.02 HAPPY! STYLE Communication Circuit 007 *2010.07.18 Arisuta LIVE Vol.1 *2012.08.25 Animelo Summer Live 2012 -INFINITY∞- *2013.08.25 Animelo Summer Live 2013 -FLAG NINE- *2014.08.31 Animelo Summer Live 2014 -ONENESS- *2015.06.20~21 KING SUPER LIVE 2015 *2015.08.30 Animelo Summer Live 2015 -THE GATE- *2016.08.28 Animelo Summer Live 2016 -Koku- Magazines :Last Updated: March 2013 *2012.10 B.L.T. VOICE GIRL (mook) *2013.02 Comic Earth Star *2013.03 Seiyuu Paradise Vol.16 Concerts *2011.11.27 YuiKaori 1st LIVE "PUPPY LOVE!!" *2012.05.06 YuiKaori 2nd LIVE "YELL for YOU" *2012.11.18~25 YuiKaori 1st LIVE TOUR "WAKE UP!!" *2014.02.02 YuiKaori LIVE "BUNNY FLASH!!" *2014.05.24 YuiKaori SPECIAL LIVE "LUCKY TUNES!!" *2014.08.16 YuiKaori BIRTHDAY SPECIAL LIVE "INTRODUCTION!!" *2014.11.22~12.07 YuiKaori LIVE TOUR "HEARTY PARTY!!" *2015.12.23~2016.01.03 YuiKaori LIVE TOUR "RAINBOW CANARY!!" *2016.03.12 YuiKaori LIVE "RAINBOW CANARY!!" ~Brightest Stage~ (Nippon Budokan Live) *2017.01.09~02.11 YuiKaori LIVE TOUR "Starlight Link" Total Sales Count See Also *YuiKaori (Jpop Wiki) External Links *Official Website *Official Staff Twitter *Official YouTube Channel * Category:YuiKaori Category:2009 Units Category:Ogura Yui Category:Ishihara Kaori Category:2017 Disbanded